injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Death of the Gods
Death of the Gods DotG is the story of three young heroes, who decide to avenge their mentors (The JL) after they were killed by Darkseid. It has online battle mode and normal fight mode. And N.O.W.H.E.R.E. labs missions. (Bloxx made this game) Story SUPERBOY'S PERSPECTIVE: Superboy is traveling across the country to get away from N.O.W.H.E.R.E.. While traveling, he finds a small town and sees that all of the town's inhabitants are mourning. When Superboy asks them what's wrong, they tell him that Superman and the Justice League have been killed fighting Darksied. Superboy began to contact old allies. Only two responded which were Wondergirl and Solstice. Once they met the girls agreed to join Superboy's team. Once the Teen Terrors are officially formed, they set out to find and terrorizre Darkseid. SOLSTICE' PERSPECTIVE: The Teen Titans have an argument after an unknown event. Superboy and Wonder Girl leave soon after the fight. Solstice is still with the much smaller Teen Titans group. She mourns along with Red Robin and Bunker over the news that the Justice League has been killed fighting Darkseid. She is contacted by Superboy who wants to avenge the JL by defeating Darkseid. She agrees to help him. She meets him in New York and they wait for Wonder Girl to show up then they all set out to terrorize Darkseid. WONDER GIRL'S PERSPECTIVE: After a huge fight with the Teen Titans, Superboy quits the team. Wonder Girl quits also because she feels that Superboy is her best friend. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She went to live in New Jersey because her mother lived there. When she heard the news that the entire Justice League was killed, she worried about the Teen Titans and Superboy. When she was contacted BY Superboy, she quickly agreed to help him and met him and Solstice in New York. The trio then set out to find Darkseid and avenge the Justice League. Playable characters *Superboy *Solstice *Wondergirl *Red Robin (Wii U exclusive) *Bunker (Wii U exclusive) *Kid Flash (X-Box exclusive) Stages #Superboy's escape: Superboy must jump, run, and fly away from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. forces that are trying to kidnap him. Level's Character: SUPERBOY #The team meets up: Superboy, Wonder Girl meet up and have to escape N.O.W.H.E.R.E.'s forces...again. Level's Character(s): WONDER GIRL, SUPERBOY, OR SOLSTICE 3. Terror time: Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Solstice get to the hall of Justice to catch a Zeta beam to the Watchtower (Where Darkseid was staying) when the remaining members of the Teen Titans are there too. Solstice must stop her two teams (and friends) from tearing each other apart! Level's Character: SOLSTICE 4. The death of Darkseid: The team is now face to face with Darkseid. Will they live? Or will Darkseid put them throug -h a torture much worse then death? Level's Character(s): WONDER GIRL, SUPERBOY, OR SOLSTICE 5. Blasted through time: After the Terror's defeat, Darkseid sends them through time. They were all knocked out in the time blast. They wake up in a strange time and place. Specifically, the 1600's. In the town known as New Salem. The Salemites believe Solstice to be a witch! They are proceeding to burn her at the stake when WG and SB wake up! Can they find their friend before it's too late? Level's Character(s): WONDER GIRL, and SUPERBOY 6. Life without a Solstice: Darkseid send another time blast near their direction and the duo are now in the time period of Revolutinary War. They are zapped RIGHT in the middle of a battle. So, they have to fight their way through this epic battle. Will both live, or will only one emerge as the true Terror? Level's Character(s): WONDERGIRL and SUPERBOY 7. The Kent Farm: They are blasted through time ONCE AGAIN to a small farm in the '70's. There, they meet a young boy who was named Klark Kent. They ask for help but General Zod of Krypton tears himself out of the Phantom Zone. Since they are heroes, they decide to help the young boy by fighting Zod. But Zod is a very smart, very powerful Kryptonian. Someone might not make it back. Level's character(s): SUPERBOY and WONDERGIRL 8. Back to the Present: Superboy is finally back to the 21's century. But not from a time Blast, he lost the will to go through the time portal that was opened after Zod's defeat after WG died. So, he went to early N.O.W.H.E.R.E. workers and told them to put him in a pod. He was in that Pod for 30+ years but, he was released by a mysterious worker that told him to kill Darkseid. He agreed to kill Darkseid. But, he came in a LITTLE too early. Because he attacked the WatchTower the same time the COMPLETE Teen Terrors attacked Darkseid. Now, Darkseid has alot on his plate! Level's character(s): SUPERBOY Category:Games Category:Spin Off's Category:Death of the Gods Category:Superboy Category:Wonder Girl Category:Solstice Category:Game Category:Bloxx